The hearts voice
by My.Heart.Of.Glass
Summary: Jin-Ho and Chang Ryul are music producers, their companies compete together. Jin Ho never liked Chang Ryul, so to get back at him he decides to make Chang Ryul's ex Kae in a star, not knowing she is truly talented she surprises Jin Ho in more ways than


**Disclaimer : I do not own personal preference or any associated characters.**

**Changes: this is based on the characters but not on the original story**.

Chapter 1

The metal stairs that wrapped around one side of the tall brick building, were similar to those of a fire escape, as they lead to the halls outside the apartments on each level. She didn't notice the more solid, stable, and commonly used concrete stairs, a little bit further inside the building. She was too focused on the piece of paper in her hand, it was her boyfriend's birthday she had only been dating him for about 6 months. But he had picked her, she was overwhelmed with happiness, she was someone's somebody. Han Chang Ryul may not have been perfect, that didn't stop her from seeing her whole future with him, just the thought of that made her smile like a child, she had such a sweet innocence. She stumbled up the last few steps, dropping one of her shopping bags in the process, she scattered to pick up the groceries that had fallen out, she was just glad she hadn't dropped the cake she had made him the night before, completely by hand. Chang Ryul had told her he didn't want to do anything for his birthday, but she couldn't let the day just pass by, she had decided to go over to his house and make him dinner, so she got his address from one of his friends. This was the first time she was going to his house. The nerves bubbled up inside her stomach, hoping he would like it, hoping he would be happy to see her. Kae In had put so much effort into her plans, and she was happy to be doing something for Chang Ryul, she only hoped what she was doing was ok with him. He always seemed happy to see her so she there shouldn't be any reason for her to worry about it.

When she go to the door of his apartment she checked the number at least 5 times before struggling to knock twice through all her shopping. While she was waiting at the door she was sure she could hear voices through the door, loud happy voices. Maybe his family had come over and were celebrating with him, and that's why he hadn't asked her to spend time with him today, he wasn't ready for her to meet his family, the thought caused her to start to turn around and leave. She didn't want to make things awkward for him in front of his family. Before she even took one step away the door opened. It was too late for her to have left, so she turned back to the door.

All the feeling left Kae In's body she was left completely numb, her arms dropping to her sides, and everything she had been carrying, sprawled out on the ground around her. she didn't even have the thought of picking it up enter her mind, as she looked at Kim In Hee's face standing in the door way of her boyfriend's house. The sound of Chang Ryul walking towards the door asking " sweetie, who is it?" made Kae In snap out of her trance like state , she looked away from In Hee's face, comprehension of what was really happening wasn't within Kae In's reach. As she went to look back at In Hee, she saw Chang Ryul's arm wrap around In Hee's waist as he asked "what's happening? why are you still standing here?" the image in front of Kae In was obscured as tears built up in her eyes. Chang Ryul followed, the direction of In Hee's callous gaze, the smile on his face fell. Every part of him felt guilty, how could he apologize though, he loved In Hee she had won him over. He speedily retracted his arm from around In Hee's waist and stepped towards Kae In, as he reached to hold Kae In's shoulders and try to explain what was happening she flailed and pushed his arms off her. The expression he held was a mixture of remorse, hurt, apology and regret. Because the look on Kae In's face, was heart shattering, for one thing there was no anger in her face, only the sadness that seemed to be overwhelming her.

Chang Ryul tried to explain to Kae In but everything he said came out wrong, of course it was hard to find a right way, to explain to your girlfriend that you wanted to leave her to be with one of her closest friends. Kae In didn't have anything to say, she was sure if she had tried to speak no words would have come out, through the heavy lump at the back of her throat. The feeling of Kae In's soft hand clashing against his cheek shocked Chang Ryul, it hadn't hurt him, physically, but knowing she felt bad enough to do that, hurt enough to do that, made him feel heavy with guilt. After hitting Chang Ryul, Kae In turned and left there was nothing else she could do.

When Kae In was gone Chang Ryul scrambled around to pick up everything she had dropped, the whole time In Hee sneered at him for bothering, she couldn't see why he would bother. Nor did she see why he would feel so bad, to In Hee, Kae In was just one of those people around to do things for others. Chang Ryul as much as he loved In Hee, was annoyed by her behavior and how she treated Kae In's efforts. Although he didn't love Kae In the same way he was drawn to In Hee, it hadn't been his intention to hurt her. Its why he found it so hard to break up with her, he didn't know how to hurt like that, in the end though he hurt her more than he could have thought.

After Chang Ryul had brought all of the things Kae In dropped inside, he opened the box with the cake in it. He couldn't help but be touched by her effort, she had made it in the shape of a guitar, he had always said it was his favorite instrument and that he wished he could play better. In Hee walked into the kitchen standing behind him she looked at the cake as well and scoffed, " how childish, why would someone make something so pathetic? You can barely tell what it is." It wasn't In Hee's nature to appreciate home made efforts she always preferred slick shiny brand new shop bought items. So Chang Ryul wasn't annoyed by what she said, although he always held the belief it was the thought that counts, so to him the cake was a very sweet present. Only making him feel worse about what he had done.


End file.
